


CT：Family and TO BE

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	CT：Family and TO BE

“看电影？”  
这是周五晚上的第七天堂，收工后的酒吧里依旧是两名成年人和两名孩子的组合。  
克劳德难得一见露出非常困惑的表情，甚至有些无措，他漂亮的眼睛来回扫过眼前的三幅面孔。  
“你们是说去电影院的那种吗？”  
“是的！”马琳欢快的举起手，大力支持由自己开口提出来的这个主意。  
“克劳德也一起去嘛，”丹泽尔力挺马琳，但他还是有些担心自己的英雄不会加入这项活动，所以那双明亮的大眼睛无意识的不断朝克劳德投去恳求与期待的目光。  
“电影…我，额，看什么？”克劳德的思路转了好几圈，他先对自己没去过电影院这件事感到尴尬，又本能的想要拒绝这次行程，但很快又因不希望让大家扫兴而改口发出疑问，但其实周旋于问题只是为了给自己找时间整理心情。  
他从不知道这种问题也可以让他发慌。但这情有可原，因为从他的经历来讲，他对这种事一窍不通。他许久没接触过电影相关的信息，对于这些年那些有名的影片全都不知道。  
整理完吧台擦了擦手的蒂法笑着从吧台后绕出来，他弯下腰双手托在两名孩子背后，笑着望向克劳德，“我觉得这是个不错的主意。”  
克劳德望着眼前三个人其乐融融的画面，就像是面对一副温柔的期待已久的画作。这就是他所期待的东西，让蒂法和孩子们安全幸福，如今一切结束后他们终于得到了，克劳德就更不好拒绝了。  
这个要求对于生活中的人们来讲是那么普通又平静，只不过在他自己身上显得又些新鲜，或许他应该去尝试踏进其中。  
就在克劳德放下目光，扫过酒吧的桌子和上面摆放的订单时，忽然眼角余光有身影靠近。他忙不迭地抬头，却立刻对上了蒂法夕阳般的双眸，背着手弯下腰的蒂法正迎上他脸观察他的表情，那张一如既往温柔美丽的人总令克劳德倒吸一口气。  
“觉得这个主意不好吗？”  
“没有，”克劳德不好意思的侧开点脸，拖开些许距离。他的手指不确定的摩擦过身旁的椅子，隔着手套在椅背上端擦出细微的响动，“我觉得挺好。只是，我没怎么去过那种地方。”  
他看起来和孩子一样，为大家都知道但是自己不知道的事情感到害羞与躲闪，这让蒂法笑了。  
蒂法当然知道克劳德没去过，也或者说是她猜得到克劳德没怎么看过电影。从克劳德的经历来考虑，这是能被理解的。从之前克劳德连蔬菜的名字都不太知道的时候起，蒂法面对这种时候的克劳德内心就柔软了许多。  
“那不就更好？”蒂法笑着鼓励对方，“我们可以去新影院，看点你从没看过的。”  
这样说着蒂法伸出胳膊牵起克劳德，她两只手一起诚挚的捧着对方常年握剑的的手指，将对方天蓝色的双眼引了过来。  
克劳德没了平日的冷静，现在连察觉蒂法行动的余裕都没了。他在这样的生活里变得柔软起来，于是一旦被在意的女孩稍微戳一下心头，就使他心跳加速。  
蒂法的手应该是热的，他想。当然这不是说体温，而是当他的手被蒂法握住时，那股热流就穿透手套的厚度爬上了他的大脑，让他想缩又缩不回来，更愿意留在对方掌心里更长时间。  
他确定他喜欢这样，为此心动，同时他也承认，自己不可能去拒绝的。  
“你周一晚上也有工作吗？”像是想起了什么，蒂法突然不好意思的直起身垂下头，但并没松开克劳德的手，“抱歉，我没提问问你。”  
因为第七天堂周一关门休息，所以形成定在那天也是可想而知的。毕竟经历了周末两天最热闹最忙碌的时间，这样的休息是应得的，帮忙的马琳和丹泽尔也该去享受属于孩子的时间。  
不过克劳德的快递行业是每天都开门的，只是按照不同的订单不同时间去送。有的时候很长时间，有的时候很短，有的时候一天送许多单，有的时候一天可能都没任务。  
蒂法或许是担心他晚上也要送货，也可能害怕他去附近的城镇运输而那天回不来。  
克劳德无法肯定，他的心沉了一下。他怕家里人失望，也怕自己真的无法实现这次机会。所以他瞄了眼桌子上没整理完的单子，不确定的沉默几秒，思索如何做到最好。  
“你已经提前问我了，今天才周五。”  
蒂法被他笨拙的安慰逗笑，即使克劳德并不太明白自己的话哪里值得好笑，可至少蒂法笑了。  
金发的青年不善于撒谎，他只能拉开椅子重新坐回桌子前，生怯的询问道，“我可能需要查查看那天的行程。”他指头扣着订单纸的一角，扫了眼凑过来的两名孩子，尽可能保证让他们安心，“我会尽力挤出时间。”  
好在结果是好的，直到今早的电话订单为止，周一下午三点后他都没有工作。明后天他会很忙，周六晚上也回不来家，不过只要能周一下午回家，这对他来讲就足够了。  
孩子们发出欢呼，他们明亮的笑容给这个临睡前的夜晚带来生机。  
克劳德不自觉的露出微笑，而望着他的蒂法则拉开椅子坐在了他的身旁，从吧台上去来一本电影院的宣传册，摊开在了桌子上。  
“我们来选电影吧，”她组织孩子们凑到两人周围，兴致勃勃的翻阅电影场次单。  
神罗帮忙重建了城市，并且为一而再再而三被战争和疾病打击过的人们重建了几所娱乐场所。在痛苦和艰苦中，人类总是需要治愈的，而艺术总是最好的。不管是音乐，电影还是舞蹈，这种发挥人类天赋的东西都是一个避风港。  
虽然现在的环境很难让人们继续创作新的东西，但是经典的东西总是不会被时代磨灭。经典的老歌，经典的老电影，那些曾经触人心弦片段，耳熟能详的曲调，总会让人们从战争和爆炸后平静，寻得一丝安慰，放纵自我的与朋友和家人以及思念飘去远方，回到记忆里。  
或许这就是一些作品被称之为经典的理由，存在的意义。而神罗的这点举动，无非不是为他们重新找回了一些形象，重拾了地位，在一些人眼中得到了改观。  
就是这样的背景下，无法成为成为阻止蒂法他们去一次影院理由。因为娱乐和艺术是世界共享的，作为这座城市里的居民，这是一种权利，一种不分过去纠葛的纯粹的生活方式。  
当今日顾客带着宣传单在吧台上讨论回放的老电影时，他手中的东西吸引了马琳的目光。大人们逗着孩子，指着宣传册上的老电影，感慨他们那个时代的眼泪，讲述这个时代的孩子们没听过的奇幻故事，而这令马琳着迷。  
“首先排除恐怖片，嗯…似乎也没有，”蒂法翻开册子的时候，已经排除了一些可能性，“爱情片或许也不合适。”  
“这是什么？”丹泽尔指着其中一个，将册子拉回来，同马琳一起阅读下面的简介，但很快就放弃了。  
为了让安抚群众，影院近期推出了很多经典电影，排得满满当当。基本上从早上到深夜都有，而且除了室内，附近的空场还可以在墙上挂上幕布投影，就如同汽车影院。  
首先蒂法他们排除了那些合不上时间的电影场次，随后开始寻找目标。在贫民窟的生活并不容易，马琳知道的很少，她几乎对每个海报都很感兴趣。而丹泽尔则不同，他以前生活的不错，他能认出来几部老片，曾经他的亲生父母看过，但是却记不得内容。  
“克劳德有什么感兴趣的吗？”趁着丹泽尔在给马琳说其中一个电影里自己记得的片段时，蒂法悄声询问从始至终都没出声的克劳德，并把册子推了过去。  
克劳德不知道怎么回答，但他并不会继续逃避或是只会听从。所以他还是拉过了薄薄的宣传则，把那三页翻了一遍。总觉得有那么一两个名字听过，却想不起来在何时听过，或许是因为太过有名而从别人口中听到过吧？  
每部影片边上都标着电影分类，基本上为了缓和民众的情绪，播放的都是大众都能接受的爱情片，喜剧片，传记等。当然也有其他类型，但选择范围很窄。  
“这一部怎么样？”抛开场次的时间，克劳德在可供选择的几部里扫了几遍，最后指着一个提出想法。  
这是一部奇幻电影，也是这行列中少有的奇幻题材，克劳德不太能想象出来是什么样子的。  
“啊，这部啊…杰西和我一起看过。”  
这么久以来蒂法首次提到了曾经雪崩组织里的伙伴，她或许是避免多谈及，仅仅将其纳入心底，但此时此刻说到的时候，她眼底掠过的哀伤下还有几分欣慰与笑意，仿佛回到了当初看电影时的气氛中。  
但很快这个表情就散去，蒂法抬头冲克劳德眨眨眼，回到了往日健康的笑容中，抬手罩着嘴悄悄地说，“虽然现在看的话也许特效没那么好，但的确是个好故事。”  
克劳德不能肯定这里对于特效的水平是个怎么样子的定义，但他的思绪还有那么一霎那徘徊于过去同雪崩行动的记忆里，所以只是很平淡的点了下头。  
为了缓和气氛，蒂法立刻转过身指着那部电影对孩子们说到，“克劳德说他想看这部，你们觉得呢？”  
顿时两名孩子争先恐受的拿过册子，窃窃私语中钻研起那部电影的简介。他们肯定为克劳德主动提出的建议感兴趣，认真的参考起来。  
最终他们决定去看这部电影，孩子们已经雀跃不已。  
“很不错吧？大家一起期待周一的家庭电影时间吧，”蒂法托着腮凝时眼前两个欢快的孩子，幸福得不得了。  
而克劳德眼中，则映着这样的蒂法。  
他看过马琳的笑容，看过丹泽尔的笑容，最终落在蒂法的笑容上。  
近在眼前的侧脸还是与小时候一样好看，吸引着克劳德的注意。只是相比过去，克劳德没想过可以距离得如此之近。  
而就是这样的蒂法，她现在凝望的正是孩子们的方向。即使她如此年轻，但是她却撑起这座酒吧，照顾着两个孩子和自己的青梅竹马。她如同一位母亲，但也依旧是一名年轻靓丽的女孩。  
突然蒂法转过头来。距离太近，太快，都没让克劳德来得及别开视线。克劳德觉得心脏险些停止，他屏住呼吸，相信自己看起来肯定像是个无处可逃的小孩，比这里的任何一个人都不成熟。  
然而蒂法没有戳穿他，或者是没发现他多害羞。只是依旧接受了他对于感情不善释放的性格，冲他嫣然一笑。她朝霞色的目光弯若红月，仿佛给她白皙的面容染上几分红晕，配上她粉润上扬的嘴角，美得毫无瑕疵。  
这或许是忙碌的几周里克劳德回家后变得少见到的笑容，因为他会发现蒂法比他想的要疲倦。而他总是不在家，在外奔波，回来时孩子们已经准备去睡觉，而蒂法仍然在收拾店面后为他备好晚餐。  
如果这次的幸福对于蒂法来讲如此重大，那么对克劳德来讲也就如此重要。更何况他注意到，蒂法这样的笑容下竟有一份自己的功劳，因为他答应了邀请。  
克劳德从中也找寻到了切实的幸福感，脑中不断回荡着蒂法刚才的话——“家庭电影时间”。最终他落在“家庭”一词上，反反复复的品味。  
不管他和蒂法或者这两名孩子都来自哪里，曾经的家人都有谁，但如今他们的确是家人。他未曾给自己定位成一名父亲，而他也从来没有意识过要去这样定位。可若从别人角度来看，他的确是这个家里的一份子，而他总是看起来像是一名年轻的父亲，却不善发现孩子们有多喜欢他。  
“真的很期待呢！周一！”蒂法显得俏皮的冲他感叹了一句，随后起身带着孩子们上楼。  
克劳德知道，蒂法在害羞。  
后来他留在餐桌前，叠起桌子上的电影宣传册。随后手套摸过一角叠放的订单纸，细细的摩擦声与风扇的转动合到一起。来来回回，他翻着纸页却未能看进去一个字。因为他没法把脑中的画面剔除，反反复复都是刚才的画面。  
接着他毫无防备的笑了一声，独自一人坐在桌前抬手尴尬的遮住嘴掩饰下去，左右看看并没有人。他心情不错，但没想到自己会笑出来，对此他居然感到害羞。  
此时此刻，他如同回到了十几岁。

…  
…

周一如约而至，克劳德比自己想的要紧张。  
他许久没感到过这样紧张了。  
送完货的他直接去了影院同等待他的蒂法他们汇合。夕阳西下，人群却很多，蒂法他们料到如此所以提前去买了票。  
克劳德觉得自己同这里格格不入，尤其是他把自己的车留在了场外，武器也都在里面。他很少同自己的武器分离开，还要像这样空着手坐在人群中的座位上两个小时，对他来讲有些没安全感。  
起先因为这里是神罗帮助下重建的，克劳德还担心会不会碰到几个熟悉的黑衣面孔，但并没有。不过神罗的这一举动也帮助到很多人重新又了一份工作，增加了就业，所以也是个好事。  
走进影院，就能闻到香喷喷的爆米花气味，让里面的气氛暖烘烘的。  
不知是蒂法的主意，还是孩子们真的为克劳德能加入而激动，似乎这三个人的目光都始终聚集在克劳德身上，这使得克劳德不知怎么反应。  
一手一个，克劳德被两个孩子拽去了队伍，而他只能弯着腰被拉过去，更像是迷路后被带走的小孩。蒂法跟在他们身后咯咯笑，克劳德差点就担心对方拿出手机给自己拍照了。  
虽然按照城市的情况，影院提供的其他服务还不是很多，但至少有爆米花和饮料，仿佛就是旧时代的老剧院。但是人们依旧兴致勃勃，抛开不安和疲倦，愿意来这里享受一两个小时的快乐。  
“克劳德，给你！”接过服务生递过来的一大包爆米花，马琳首先跑出队伍来到等待他们的克劳德跟前，举起比她小脸都要大的爆米花袋子，送给了克劳德。  
看着印着影院标志的红色爆米花纸袋，克劳德伸手帮小女孩接了过来，但这个东西在他身上总觉得非常显眼。  
他本是觉得自己在帮忙，却发现跑回柜台的马琳和丹泽尔各自拿着一个卡通小纸盒回来。那是他们的儿童套餐，小份撒着糖霜的彩色爆米花，还有小杯的橘子汽水。  
也就是说，克劳德手里的是他自己的这一份。很大的一份！  
克劳德忽然无措起来，他想告诉蒂法不用破费，但转眼就看到拿着两杯汽水的蒂法走了过来。那看来这份爆米花是他们两个人的，克劳德也就把话憋了回去。  
“给你，”蒂法兴冲冲的把一杯塞进克劳德的手中，“虽然不知道你喜不喜欢喝这个口味。”  
“我都可以。”  
“嗯，”蒂法爽快的点点头，抬手从克劳德抱着的爆米花袋子里取走一颗送入口中，像是个偷吃零食的几岁小女孩。  
接着她冲克劳德眨眨眼，取出票推着孩子们，催促起来，“走吧，我们进去。”  
购买爆米花耽误了一点时间，所以进去时灯光已经暗下来，大部分观众已经入座，荧幕上正播放着广告。但这些广告基本上都是各种地区重建后招工的信息，并没有影片相关。  
四个人从狭窄的过道上挤进作为，并且事先做了排序。马琳坐在蒂法和丹泽尔中间——丹泽尔认真的保证过自己会保护马琳。而克劳德则坐在蒂法旁边，不是为了别的，而是因为那包需要共享的爆米花。

电影没有克劳德想的那么出彩，也让他意识到了那个时代的特效同现在有什么不一样。  
不过坐在这里的时光却很新鲜，他更在乎周围。  
周围都很安静，所有人都全神贯注的观看。偶尔会听到有小孩子窃窃私语的声音，但能听得出来他们多投入于这个故事中。  
会场里只有荧幕上伴随画面移动闪烁的光，鼻子里飘散着爆米花的香气。不管是前排还是后排而或者身边，都时而传来咀嚼爆米花的脆响。  
蒂法自然而然的会伸手从克劳德怀中取走爆米花，她显得很舒服，却不知道克劳德是多在乎这种行为。  
克劳德小时候从来没和蒂法他们怎么玩过，如果说这是可以家人朋友一起去做的事，那时候的克劳德除了等待，想都没想过。如今这种幻想一样的事情还是实现了，而且就他们俩。  
当然克劳德也吃了几口，不过爆米花没什么味道，也许有点黄油。他觉得谈不上好吃，也不知道为什么大家都会喜欢这种事，但他却能逐渐开始理解到观看影片时往嘴巴里送东西的快感，奇妙的让人停不下来。  
等到他们都吃够了不在继续时，电影已经放了一半多。克劳德把那个变轻的爆米花纸袋就这样搁在腿上，继续看着电影。  
然而没几分钟，他放在扶手上手却被一股温暖轻轻覆盖。  
蒂法的掌心叠在他的手臂上，手指悄然落入，钻进他的五指当中，柔和的将他握起来。  
两个人的胳膊并排在相靠的座位扶手上，紧紧相贴。克劳德下意识动了动手指，却因为背对着蒂法的掌心而没法回握。但他仍然没打算扰乱蒂法的行动，就这样温存于对方的掌心温度中。  
“谢谢你能一起来。”  
他听到耳边的窃语，随后肩头枕入一份他期待的重量。  
他侧目借由荧幕的光窥视靠上来的人，却因为高度看不到脸。但他能想象出来蒂法的表情，因为他们如今已经变得如此熟悉对方。  
“嗯，”这种时候没什么要说的，克劳德之时悄声应了回去。他微微侧过身朝蒂法的那边凑近，放低肩，为对方找了一个较好的高度。  
这是邀请，而蒂法很快会意。她稍微抬起头找了个角度后重新靠上克劳德的肩，柔顺的黑发顺势从克劳德的肩头落下。  
克劳德不知道自己还能做出怎么样的回应，但他很憧憬这样的距离。只要他稍微侧脸就能擦过对方的黑发，就能闻到上面的洗发水味，就能听到对方放松后的一声叹息。  
最终他翻过手，不等蒂法收回来就将其拉住。于是仅靠的双臂尽头是他们再度重合的双手。这次是十指相扣，掌心相合。  
荧幕为影厅切换的光线，如同宣誓着时间的流逝，好比湖底，好比林间。明明喧闹变换的故事，却仿佛也能遥远，留下的是宁静。明明就在人群里，却无人注意他们依偎的身影，如同就他们独自两人被定格在阴影中。  
克劳德忽略计算电影过了多久，还剩下多久，他也不记得自己心跳的频率是如何慢慢冷静下来的。但当他终于回过神，意识到蒂法从他肩头起开，松开他的手转头去安慰马琳时，他才算发现原来电影到了高潮。  
角色间感人肺腑的故事引得影院不少人落泪，马琳小声哭了出来，丹泽尔吸了吸鼻子。蒂法真的好比他们的母亲，拿着餐巾纸为他们擦泪，低下头隔着座位抱住马琳娇小的身体，柔声的安慰。  
克劳德看在眼中，相比电影迎来的结局，他更在乎身边这份温情。他身旁坐着的无非就是自己的家人，而这样的互动也是一个家庭所会展现的一面，这令他心静。

“真是个很有趣的故事！”看完电影后，马琳兴致勃勃的说着，她看起来比平日更加开朗。不过因为刚才哭过，所以她眼角还有些红，“如果下次爸爸也能来就好了。”  
“嗯，”蒂法赞同的点点头，“等巴雷特再回来时，叫上他吧。那时候也许还有更多好电影。”  
巴雷特依旧在忙活他的油田，一切进展顺利。他回来过两次，一次是因为战斗，一次是带来工作上的好消息。他带来礼物，当他把大袋子摊在桌子上哈哈大笑时，活脱脱就像个圣诞老人。  
“那时候克劳德还会和我们一起来吗？”丹泽尔拉着马琳的手，有些期待的回望自己的英雄。  
于是三双眼睛同时都投向克劳德，这让刚丢完垃圾回来的克劳德些许吃惊的停下脚步。不过他没漏听边上的对话，所以他表情很快柔和下去，由衷的从心底展现出赞许，露出了给予家人该有的微笑。  
“嗯，下次有机会我会一起来的。”  
丹泽尔和马琳相视一笑，窃喜的模样就像是他们得到了属于自己的小礼物。随后他们仍然做梦一样的睁大眼睛，回头再三确认，“真的吗，克劳德？你真的会和我们再来看电影吗？”  
克劳德无奈又好笑，只能使劲的点了一下头，“如果你们喜欢，有时间的话可以常来。”  
虽然这样会显得有些破费，不过他和蒂法的工作都步入正轨。如今各地的修复需要各种物资，斯特莱夫快递公司不缺订单。蒂法在这一带早就有名，需要酒精的客人络绎不绝，第七天堂收入不错。  
或许他和蒂法都因为过去的失去和曾经战斗造成的伤害而自责，每当幸福来临都会在内心反复确认，可也就是因此，他们彼此在一起时这个地方就成为了家。  
而家不需要时刻都吝啬节约，偶尔的放纵和娱乐是可以稳固家的元素之一。至少当孩子们开心幸福时，他们觉得他们做的都是对的。  
“有时间的话，大家就一起期待家庭日吧。”蒂法竖起手指贴在嘴边，将快乐必做秘密尽情的分享给孩子们。两个小孩开心极了，他们手牵着手提着没吃完的爆米花，小跑去了门口。  
“其实我还挺意外，”蒂法不好意思的回头看看克劳德，手指卷着垂在肩头的刘海，遮掩不住的兴奋从她泛红的脸颊上跑出来。  
克劳德不太好意思看过去，他稍微侧开目光，不动声色的走到对方身旁，一同顺着人流下了台阶。  
“感觉还不错。”克劳德诚实的回答，还有些不甘心对方居然不认为自己会喜欢这种活动。他甚至想告诉对方自己有非常开心，只可惜他没能直说。  
“到时候如果你能想到你喜欢的电影类型，欢迎告诉我，”走在克劳德身边的蒂法羞涩的讲道。她无非不也期待着，而她说那会是被称之为“家庭日”的日子，这听起来棒极了。  
熙攘的人群拥簇在他们身边，周围都是笑声和谈论电影以及日常的话语。仿佛没有过战争，没有过世界末日，没有过疾病摧残，一切都仅仅是一部电影带来的欢乐。  
两人的目光越过人群紧紧跟在孩子们的身后，但是他们的手却在两人之间的影子里相互碰到了一起。  
碰到，随后勾住，接着握上，最终牵起。  
克劳德拉着蒂法从影院大门出来，直到他们暂短的分开。  
克劳德要去把车开回第七天堂，所以先走一步。  
等到他回到第七天堂时，他选择守在门口。远处沿着街道，他能望见蒂法牵着丹尼尔和马琳回来了。  
三个走在一起的影子顺着路边的灯牌昏暗的晃动，连成一体。而他们所构成的景色也完整的呈现在克劳德眼中，将会永生难忘。

待孩子们回到屋内，很快上楼去做睡前准备时，一楼又只剩下蒂法和克劳德两个人。  
克劳德把门锁好，回身却望见蒂法倚靠在最近的餐桌前望着他。  
她的轮廓太过柔和，仿佛会从灯光下淡化，克劳德忍不住走过到她的身旁，不是为了询问对方怎么了，而是为了确认她真的在此。  
“今天真的很开心，”蒂法修长的睫毛煽动着，垂下目光后又碰了回来，像是那一刻她又在偷偷品味心中的甜味。  
克劳德轻轻舒了口气，但还是好笑的弯起嘴角，学着对方的样子回味此时的感情，“你今天已经说了很多遍了。”  
“因为是真的，”夕阳般的眼睛闪烁着，不是逞强和羞涩，而是直白的坦言，“你能和我们一起来，真的让我很开心。这种事从来没体会过…这就是有你在和没有你在的区别。”  
即使开心的心情说了很多次，道谢的话也说了很多次，但是怎么也说不够。  
克劳德眨眨眼睛，天蓝色的眸子内混有惊喜和动摇。他知道自己来了让大家有多开心，他也知道自己加入这种事让蒂法多惊喜，不过自己在或者不在能有如此巨大的区别，并且被对方亲口讲出来后，他还是感觉心跳会加速。  
但很快，他加速的心跳骤然一停，随机乱了节奏。只因他嘴角烙印上一个轻柔的吻。  
而这个吻来自眼前的人——那个曾经如此让他在意的青梅竹马。  
“我去看看他们收拾的怎么样了，”主动送出的亲吻令蒂法不好意思的垂下头，借着身高藏起自己不满悸动的表情，讲着理由回身准备逃走。  
但是她没成功。克劳德握住她的胳膊，动作格外的轻却很稳，如同将她当作易碎品在呵护。  
紧接着克劳德主动的给出心底的回应——他有些笨拙的亲了亲蒂法。  
真的非常笨拙，非常青涩。他只是碰上去，甚至不知道该不该动一动嘴唇。但他依旧在蒂法柔软的嘴唇上温存了几秒，把心思印好后才缓缓离开。  
随即两个人同时错开视线，各自的心跳都怕被对方听到。  
此时此刻才让蒂法觉得胳膊上对方的掌心是那么火热，烧得她脸也跟着滚烫。  
没多久克劳德便松开了蒂法，好比一个首次表达感情的年轻男孩，他张张嘴又闭上，毕竟发表感情的事向来都令他苦恼。  
就是这样的细节居然令蒂法从先前震惊和心动里轻笑出声。她遮住嘴抿了抿，随后满足离开了克劳德的身边。  
“晚安，克劳德。”  
蒂法后退两步没快速离去，而是直到克劳德转过来与她对视，点点头后，她才真的回身加快步伐上了楼。  
回到一人后，克劳德让自己冷静下来，这时他才感到有什么力量从身体上松懈下去，甚至需要拉开身边的椅子瘫坐上去，长长的把肺里的空气运送出口。  
此时此刻没人知道第七天堂里发生了什么，也没人知道克劳德的脸上是怎么样一副幸福的表情。  
当然，更没人知道他在心底回味了刚才的亲吻有多久。


End file.
